


Truth

by MrProphet



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Six Million Dollar Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pride and Prejudice was written by Jane Austen, the Six Million Dollar Man was created by ABC.</p></blockquote>





	Truth

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a critically injured astronaut in possession of a tenacious will to live must be in need of cybernetic enhancement._

\- The opening line of Pride and Prosthesis, but Steven Austen

**Author's Note:**

> Pride and Prejudice was written by Jane Austen, the Six Million Dollar Man was created by ABC.


End file.
